vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Resident Evil
Resident Evil is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season of and the one hundred seventh episode of the series overall. Summary PAUL WESLEY MAKES HIS DIRECTORIAL DEBUT — Both Stefan and Elena are suddenly having unsettling dreams of an alternate version of the life they might have had together. Bonnie has a disturbing encounter with Grams, who warns her about frightening changes on the Other Side. Enzo gives Damon unwanted relationship advice, then admits he is searching for a woman he loved decades before while he was held captive by the Augustines. Liv enlists Matt, Jeremy and Tyler to help track the Travelers and keep them from taking control of Mystic Falls. Bonnie is hurt and angry when she learns that Jeremy is working with Liv behind her back. Luke shows up at the Salvatore house and explains what he knows about Markos and the Travelers to Damon, Elena and Enzo. Matt has a terrifying encounter with inhabitants of the Other Side. Finally, when Damon finds Markos, he is both relieved and disturbed by what Markos has to tell him. Caroline also appears. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Elena Gilbert-Salvatore (dream) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore (dream) *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood/Julian Special Guest Star *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett (ghost) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes/Traveler #1 *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (ghost) Guest Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (ghost) Co-Starring *Lana Young as Pam Douglas/Carl *Kenneth Israel as Traveler #1 *Cynthia Barrett as Yuppie Mom Traveler *Nick Basta as Deputy Traveler *Tommy Groth as City Worker Traveler Uncredited *Sandhya Chandel as Traveler *Kaitlyn Ervin as Mystic Grill Patron *Kent Wagner as Other Side Ghost *Unknown as Julian (corpse) Trivia *Antagonists: Markos and The Travelers. *The Other Side is revealed to be slowly disintegrating, presumably due to the spell cast during the Sacrifice of Travelers in Rescue Me. *Vicki Donovan is the second character seen to be drawn into what is assumed to be the dark world. The first was Katherine Pierce in Gone Girl. *Kol makes his appearance for the first time this season. Excluding Esther, Finn and Mikael, all of the Mikaelsons have made an appearance in this season. *Markos introduces himself in this episode, marking his first formal appearance in the show. *Markos undoes the spell he placed on the doppelgängers to bring them together. He also destroys the last Traveler knife, which means there are no known weapons to kill a Passenger without also killing its host. *Liv refers to Jeremy, Matt and Tyler as "the Three Stooges." *Elena tells Damon she ran ten miles to deal with all the pent-up energy she has, and even jokes that she could have done twenty miles. This run was presumably done at a human pace and not at a vampire pace. *Damon got a pool table to deal with all the pent-up energy he has from not being with Elena. *It is revealed that the Travelers can't stay in one place too long because of a curse placed on them by the witches sometime after Qetsiyah created the immortality spell, which is how they gained the moniker "the Travelers." *Both Sheriff Forbes and Mrs. Pam Douglas are the first female characters in the series to date, either from the guest cast or main cast, to be possessed by someone of the opposite gender. Mrs. Douglas by Carl and Liz by an unknown male Traveler. *Tyler becomes the third main character to have a Passenger placed in their bodies. The first was Matt by Gregor in I Know What You Did Last Summer and Elena by Katherine Pierce in 500 Years of Solitude. *Tyler is the first main character to be possessed twice in the series. The first time was in The Departed when Bonnie body-jumped Klaus into him in order to save all of the Mystic Falls Gang and their loved ones from dying due to the sireline connection. The second time is by Julian against his will in this episode. **Tyler's also the third and fifth supernatural character to be possessed in the series after Bonnie by her ancestor Emily in History Repeating, and Rebekah by Esther her mother in Heart of Darkness. *This is the sixth episode this season to have eight main cast members. *Damon tells Elena at the end of the episode that he doesn't want to be around her, look at her, hear her voice or be her friend due to his struggle to deal with their break-up. Continuity *Kol Mikaelson was last seen in Graduation on and in flashbacks in Farewell to Storyville on TO. *Vicki Donovan and Elizabeth Forbes were last seen in 500 Years of Solitude. *Pam Douglas was last seen in Rescue Me. *Sheila Bennett was last seen in Graduation. *Elena and Stefan are wearing the same clothes as they did in the Pilot at the start of their visions of their alternate lives together created by Markos' spell. *The Traveler Knife was used in this episode. It was last used in Gone Girl to remove Katherine's spirit from Elena's body. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Café (dream) **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Grill **House (dream) **Lockwood Mansion **Forbes House **Mystic Falls Cemetery **Mystic Falls Police Station **Markos' House *McKinley, Virginia **Whitmore College Behind the Scenes *This marks the first episode of TVD to be directed by one of its cast members. *This makes Paul Wesley the first member of the TVD cast to direct an episode in the TVD/TO universe; the first to write for it is Marguerite MacIntyre, with three episodes of The Originals. *This episode had about 1.66 million viewers in USA, which was 0.07 million less than the previous episode. *Kent Wagner portrayed an Other Side ghost in this episode. He would portray the Heretic Malcolm in season six before the character was officially cast. *Hashtag during the airing is #DirectorPaul Cultural References *'' '' is the title of a series of science fiction horror films starring Milla Jovovich. These films were based on a video game series of the which was released on PlayStation and Nintendo consoles. **Plot of the series focuses on multiple characters and their roles in recurring outbreaks of zombies/infected humans and other monsters/Bio Organic Weapon, or B.O.W., initially due to the release of the Tyrant virus aka T-virus, a biological weapon created by the fictional Umbrella Corporation. Usually the virus is released intentionally in a city or region of the world, and the protagonists must find a cure or stop the infection, in addition to finding the cause / people who released the virus. *Spencer Locke who portrayed Amber Bradley also had a major role in the , she appeared as K-Mart in Resident Evil: Extinction and Resident Evil: Afterlife *Rock Band "Horror Thir13teen" released a song on their album T-Virus called Resident Evil. Quotes :Caroline: "Are you okay?" :Elena:'' "I just had a really crazy dream."'' ---- :Caroline: "Something's going on. Stefan and Elena are suddenly having vision-type situations of each other." :Damon: "What do you mean visions?" ---- :Elena: (alternate universe) "I'll bite you." :Stefan: (alternate universe) "I'll bite you right back." ---- :Enzo: "That good, eh?" ---- :Damon:'' "So, having sex-dreams about my brother, huh?"'' :Elena:'' "Wow, okay. Yeah, that's one way to change the topic..."'' :Damon: "Well I just thought I'd skip the uncomfortable parts." ---- :Enzo: "Thought you were bringing a witch." :Caroline: "We said we’d call her, we didn’t say we’d pick her up." :Elena: "So, where’s... where’s Damon?" :Damon: "Hi." :Elena: "Hi." :Enzo: "So, who could use a drink from the library?" :Caroline: "Yes, please!" :Elena: "Well, at least they’re not being obvious." ---- :Jeremy:'' "Bonnie!"'' :Bonnie: "Surprise! Actually, not really I left you a voicemail and I texted." :Jeremy:'' "I know, I know... Sorry. Um, I’ve just been busy moving in and stuff."'' :Bonnie:'' "Great! All your stuff. Anyway I need your help. I think something is going on on the Other Side."'' :Jeremy:'' "What do you mean?"'' :Bonnie:'' "My Grams said the witches are worried somebody got out, and I thought since you can see ghosts..."'' :Liv:'' "Jeremy, come on. Back to work."'' :Bonnie: "Liv’s here. Are you kidding me?" :Liv: "This isn’t what it looks like. Jeremy hired me to help him with math." :Bonnie: "Right, was that before or after when you lied to my face and tried to kill his sister?" :Liv: "Um..." :Bonnie: "Tell me what’s going on." :Jeremy: "I can’t. I'm sorry. We have this handled. I just... I need you to trust me, okay?" ---- :Stefan: "Well, you know how sometimes you feel crazy and you call me and I tell you that you're not crazy?" :Caroline: "Even though most of the time I am." :Stefan: "Well, I need you to tell me that I'm not crazy." :Caroline: "Uh, no promises." :Stefan:'' "I was walking to my car, and I nearly got plowed over in the middle of the street because I was having some vision of Elena."'' :Caroline: "I take that back. Actually, you're not crazy at all. Something's going on." ---- :Tyler: (to Matt) "Dude, you have a magic ring that brings you back from the dead, quit bitching." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Extended Promo - Resident Evil HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Webclip 1 Damon and Elena|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Webclip 2 - Resident Evil HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 5x18 Webclip 3 - Resident Evil|Webclip #3 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Resident Evil|Rehash Pictures |-|Promotional= Resident1.jpg Resident2.jpg Resident3.jpg Resident4.jpg Resident5.jpg Resident6.jpg Resident7.jpg Resident8.jpg The-vampire-diaries-resident-evil-promo.jpg |-|Screencaps= h107a-417-vam-110-01.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-02.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-03.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-04.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-05.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-06.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-07.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-08.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-09.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-10.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-11.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-12.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-13.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-14.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-15.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-16.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-17.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-18.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-19.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-20.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-21.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-22.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-23.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-24.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-25.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-26.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-27.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-28.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-29.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-30.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-31.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-32.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-33.jpg h107a-417-vam-110-34.jpg Tumblr n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n42uxh7OXY1ttevomo1 1280.jpg Markos 3.png Markos 2.png Markos 1.png KOLISGOOD.png Knifefire.png Vicki pic 1.png Tumblr_inline_n49bj3SFeH1qjkhyl.png BljeeJmCcAAHK7x.jpg DELENA518.jpg Tumblr_n48xfiXBBa1s2dwuso1_500.jpg Tumblr_n48w7wcMFd1tychsro1_500.jpg Tumblr_inline_n49bn0m5FA1qjkhyl.png Tumblr_inline_n49bnkuTcs1qjkhyl.png damon & elena 5x18.jpg Tumblr_n48utrf8Dz1r5grevo5_250.jpg Tumblr_inline_n49bnpgdCG1qjkhyl.png Tumblr_n494un40pE1rz2cbjo1_500.jpg BlhY79jCQAAmyz6.jpg Ygbvft.jpg Ujuj.jpg Ftw4r.jpg Das.jpg Asd.jpg Zce.jpg H7uhjg.jpg Ttg.jpg Ftyt.jpg Cftfbg.jpg Dddddddddddddd.jpg Sre.jpg M&V5.jpg Hjfm.jpg Xzdu.jpg Zsdxfcgvhb.jpg Edfghn.jpg Rewsd.jpg Fc.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 5x18script.jpg BTS-Resident-Evil.jpg 1618555_593518090739404_836661779_n.jpg 1920507_596676180423595_369624077_n.jpg normal_on_the_set_of_s05_e18_002.jpg d848dcb49e6511e3ad2a120ba9972426_8.jpg|Nina & Paul Behind The Scenes 5x18bts.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five